Rebel Without a Clue
Versions Bonnie Tyler on ''Secret Dreams and Forbidden Fire Lyrics You're a tough tail-gunner in a pitch black Chevy Cruising in the moonlight, ooh your aim is steady Your eyes are hungry and your hands are ready You shot me where you wanted You put me in a daze No matter where you go, you'll always be a stranger Getting into trouble, getting off on danger Riding out of town like a cool lone ranger When there's nothing to lose, you gotta call your own plays Did anybody say something incredibly stupid Like there isn't any paradise But I remember the songs and I remember the story I remember the thrills and I remember the glory So hold me, hold me in your arms Deliver me from growing old Hold me, hold me in your arms Shelter me from going cold I'm a shot in the dark without you A rebel without a clue Rebel without a clue I don't know what to say and I don't know what to do Standing on the corner in my boots and my leather a little over the edge, a little under the weather Just a rebel without a clue I'm tired an lonely and crying for you I know just when to sulk and I know just how to pose Dirty Harry to Madonna I've been learning all the roles So hold me baby, hold me a little longer Need me baby just a little stronger tonight Move it darling move a little quicker Prove it darling blood is really thicker tonight Drive on darling drive a little farther Dream on darling dream a little harder tonight Teach me baby teach me how to love you Without me you're just another rebel without a clue It's been a long hot summer and it's just the beginning So keep our motor running and your tires spinning So many places that I've wanted to be in Take me where you're going, away beyond above We'll see a little action, relieve a little tension Stuff I'd like to try that I shouldn't even mention I've gone so far already, I'm way beyond redemption There's nothing to it really, I think they call it love Did anybody say something incredibly stupid Like there isn't any paradise But I remember the songs and I remember the story I remember the thrills and I remember the glory So hold me, hold me in your arms Deliver me from growing old Hold me - hold me in your arms Shelter me from going cold I'm a shot in the dark without you A rebel without a clue Rebel without a clue I don't know what to say and I don't know what to do Standing on the corner in my boots and my leather A little over the edge, a little under the weather Just a rebel without a clue I'm tired and lonely and crying for you I know just when to sulk and I know just how to pose Dirty Harry to Madonna I've been learning all the roles So hold me baby, hold me a little longer Need me baby just a little stronger tonight Move it darling move a little quicker prove it darling blood is really thicker tonight Drive on darling drive a little farther Dream on darling dream a little harder tonight Teach me baby teach me how to love you Without me you're just another rebel without a clue Category:Songs